


With Every Breath (till the last)

by orphan_account



Series: i'm never coming home [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Suicide (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you must sacrifice everything for a second chance.
Series: i'm never coming home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919794





	With Every Breath (till the last)

_Daughter of Gotham_

Evelyn breathes again.

_wake up_

She awakes to find herself on the top of a skyscraper.

The last thing she remembers was making her way back to the grave yard and greeting her mother.

She picks herself up and walks over to the edge of the skyscraper. She looks up into the night sky and sees the unfamiliar sight of stars.

_this is a test_

There are never stars in Gotham. Like everything and everyone in the city they are always unrecognizable due to the pollution, smoke and corruption.

Evelyn glances at her reflection in a nearby building. In the reflection her rich brown hair has streaks black coming from the roots and it wips around in the wind. She is wearing a dark grey cloak with a white, greek styled dress on underneath.

She should be cold. It's late October and she is wearing sandals and is on the top of a building but she feels warm and comfortable.

Another reminder that this isn't real.

She glances down at the bustling street below her. Despite it being late at night the streets are full of people going from one place to another.

She can feel the anger and frustration curling around these people and hanging in the air.

She knows how to pass the test. 

She lets go of everything. 

The father that replaced her.

The mother that had put her in foster care.

The city that killed her.

She looks down at the city below her and jumps.

_test passed_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
